


Lies and First Impressions

by odainath



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odainath/pseuds/odainath
Summary: AU. Bella Swan arrives at Alaska State University where she meets vampire Professor Edward Cullen and sparks fly. Shortly afterward, a series of young women are murdered. Police sheriff and werewolf Jacob Black suspects Edward immediately.





	1. Chapter 1

_“There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted … long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter.”_

 Earnest Hemingway. 

* * *

  **_Chapter 1_ **

  -o-

I sat cross-legged on my bed as I opened my laptop and logged into the university database.  Jessica and I had arrived on-campus that morning and lectures were to start in two days.  It seemed only sensible to do a bit of quick research into our subjects before we began.

Everything seemed relatively normal.  A header for the subject.  A quick introduction into the subject and what was _expected_ in order to achieve _well_ in the said subject.

_‘If you fail to plan, you plan to fail!’,_ one Professor happily proclaimed.

Well, if that wasn’t a cheerful thought…

I cringed at the mere _idea_ of having to explain to Charlie that I was back in Forks after failing my first semester at university and endeavored to study hard and efficiently for my entire degree.  I was completing four subjects that semester, perhaps one over the summer break so I’d only have to do three the semester after.  Maybe get a job.

Providing everything went well, of course.

I closed my eyes for a moment, willing myself not to go into ‘panic mode’.  After taking a deep breath, I hit ‘print’ and listened as my very old and battered printer wheezed to life and that week’s lecture notes began to fall into a neat pile.  I’d look these over the next day, read that week’s texts, go into that week with everything in order and all the needed knowledge burned into my brain.

It was only sensible.

Jessica poked her head around into my room, nodding towards the printer in the corner.

“Seriously, Swan?” she said with a grin.  “Getting into it, already?”

Jessica and I had attended the same high school back in Forks. I admit, she could be annoying at times but it was refreshing to know someone, _anyone_ in a foreign city.  I shot her an apologetic grin and she rolled her eyes and shut the door between us.  My printer sputtered to a stop and I crossed the room and gathered the still-warm papers together and placed them on my tiny desk next to the impressive pile of textbooks I’d recently acquired that afternoon.

They could wait until tomorrow. 

Right now, I simply wanted to get to bed. 

-o-

Two days later, I followed Jessica into the lecture theatre only to find her standing stock-still, transfixed by the two people standing at the bottom of the auditorium.  My own eyes widened as I caught sight of the two but I pulled myself together and pushed her toward a row of seats, making her sit down.  She was still staring at the two strangers, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

I blinked, sure I was imagining things. 

It wasn’t possible that these two… _beings_ could be university lecturers. 

The man glanced up and his onyx-black orbs met my own dull, brown mud-pile.  He stood, leaning against the desk in the center, and his fists clenched by his sides.  He was wearing a pair of dark suit pants and a navy shirt with the sleeves rolled to the crease of his elbows, a jacket flung on the desk to the side of the computer.  His foot was tapping a steady beat against the ground, a dull _‘thump’_ that echoed in the otherwise empty auditorium, a _thump_ that was increasing in pace even as we sat there.

He was, to put bluntly, utterly beautiful.  At least six-foot in height, with a physique that suggested impressive musculature beneath the expensive material.  And his hair, good god his hair.  It was a strange mix of color; neither blonde, nor brown, nor red.  Somehow, a combination of all three which made it appear almost… copper, even bronzed.  It had the look of someone who ran their fingers through it constantly, in a state of a complete mess and disarray. 

The woman beside him reached out and grabbed his forearm, gripping tightly as she raised herself onto the tips of her toes to hiss in his ear.  She was equally stunning.  Tiny in stature, barely five foot, though she also boasted an impressive figure beneath the knee-length, black dress she wore.  The look of a woman who could give any gym monkey a run for their money.  Black stockings and impressive heels completed the ensemble.  She raised an eyebrow at the man as she lowered herself back down, squeezing his arm again as she tilted her head to the side, clearly asking a silent _‘are you all right?’_  

The man nodded and glanced down at the ground as he bit his lip for a moment, before exhaling a deep breath.  “So,” he announced, confirming my hypothesis and running his hands through his hair before spreading them out wide, toward the class.  “Welcome to the first day of college.  My name is Edward Cullen and beside me is Doctor Alice Brandon.” 

He gestured to the woman next to him who gave a small smile and wave, before heading towards the door.  She grabbed a coat and slipped it over her shoulders before disappearing outside.

“I will be your Unit Co-ordinator and Doctor Brandon will oversee your entire degree.”  He grinned again, though the look didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “Needless to say, you’ll be seeing quite a bit of the two of us…”

Jessica leaned towards me to whisper conspiratorially in my ear.  “I don’t think anyone will be complaining about that…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica stood in front of the room, completing a final hair-fluff and mascara-application. She'd squeezed herself into the tightest pair of jeans she owned, complete with a similarly clinging scarlet shirt. Her cleavage spilled out and she glanced down, gave an apparent nod of approval before taking a step back. She stumbled on her latest acquisition, a pair of obscenely high-heeled shoes the same color as her top.

"Look all right?" she asked, looking in the mirror and across the room.

I nodded, though didn't say a word. She looked stunning, one couldn't deny that, but it was a  _lecture…_

 _And_ _ **he**_ _looks like_ _ **that…**_ the irritating part of my subconscious chimed in and reminded me. I fell back onto my bed in a heap, feeling utterly defeated. It was a mere two days after our first lecture with the ethereal Edward and I'd already read everything needed for the first and second weeks, nearly completed the first assignment. I was well and truly ahead and, everything going well, should score high mark-wise. And make a good impression.

"Up you get," Jessica called, nodding toward my meager make-up collection. "Get yourself ready."

I rose to my feet and crossed to the bathroom. The difference between the two of us was astounding; where she looked bright and vibrant, I looked like a hadn't slept a week and needed an afternoon nap or would drop dead anytime soon. Dark purple smudges were beneath my eyes, I looked paler than usual and my hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, had lost any vibrancy it may have once had.  _Not so good, Swan…_  I chided myself, picking up a foundation brush,  _you have to do better than this…_

_-o-_

Jessica and I hurried towards the lecture auditorium, eager to get there early and sit at a close row. We were nearly jogging, though Jessica was having a hard time keeping up with me in her heels. I'd opted for a lower set that were slightly more manageable.

"Oof!"

 _Then again…_  I stumbled over an apparently flat path area and sent myself hurling to the ground. I landed hard on my knees and my newly-bought stockings tore immediately as I collided with the pavement. I felt my skin tear as my knees grazed and swore beneath my breath as I continued falling. My arm was the next casualty as I placed my hand out and I swore I heard my bone  _crack_  as my radius broke.

"Aah!"

I rolled onto my side, not caring about my belongings as they scattered along the ground, just acutely aware of the shooting pain through my clearly broken arm. Tears ran down my face and I bit my bottom lip to stop myself screaming as I rolled onto my side and curled up fetal, holding my arm close to my chest. The pain was horrendous and I looked down and saw the slight bend beneath my skin.

"Holy shit!" Jessica cried as she knelt next to me, her hand rubbing soothing circles at the small of my back. "Bella, stay here. I'll call…"

"What's happened?" a feminine voice interrupted.

I peeked upward to find the stunning face of Doctor Alice Brandon peering back at me. She didn't say a word as she pushed Jessica away slightly and crouched down. She took my hand and held my arm out, her lips pursed as her eyes traveled up and down.  _She held a doctorate in Medical Sciences_ , I remembered as the fingertips of her other hand glanced over my skin, her lips pursing as they traveled over the break,  _at least she'd know what to do._ She looked to debate with herself for a moment before letting go of my hand and grabbing the other, pulling me to my feet. "You need to get to a hospital," she said, pulling me close. "And get this bound and strapped. Some pain relief also."

"Alice?"

"Ah, Edward," she said. "Excellent. You can take this lecture on your own. I am taking Miss Swan to hospital."

I peeked up and out, wanting to sink into the ground. Edward Cullen looked back, his expression unreadable, before nodding and taking a step back.

"Of course, Alice." He turned and walked towards the now-open door being held open by a very eager female student. Jessica looked at me, then his retreating figure, and back again.

"Go to class, Miss Stanley," Dr. Brandon hissed. "Now."

Jessica nodded before rushing towards the lecture room. Dr. Brandon rolled her eyes before taking a step from me and placing a hand on both of my shoulders, making sure I could stand upright. I was shaking, both from cold and pain, and she hesitated for a moment before squeezing gently.

"I'm going to gather your things, then we'll head off," she said gently. "Okay?"

I nodded and she let go before grabbing everything together what seemed like far too quickly. Then again, I was probably imagining things. She slung my bag across herself and pointed towards a very flash and shiny Mercedes. "That's where we're headed," she said, steering me towards the vehicle.

I said nothing, just obeyed and she ushered me across the carpark and into the passenger seat. She was in the driver's seat in a matter of seconds and I heard the tires squeal as she sped out of the parking lot and into the street. The houses and other cars seemed to blur as she sped in and out of traffic and the tires screeched again as she made a sharp corner into the hospital lot a few streets away from the university. She parked at the front of the ambulance lot and I saw one paramedic walk across, evidently angry. However, she paid him no attention as she whipped around to me and pulled me out of the vehicle.

"Move," she snapped. He obeyed without protest, his eyes wide and mouth open. I followed her lead through the Emergency Room and to the triage nurse at the front.

"Alice!" she greeted.

"Miss Swan has a broken arm," Dr. Brandon interrupted. "It needs to be seen to."

The nurse nodded. "Of course. Please, come through…" We were led through a maze of corridors to the end room and the nurse helped me take my jacket off. The blood had congealed and the material stuck slightly as she pulled it away, sending pain shooting through my arm.

"Miss Swan, I might leave…"

"Please, can you stay. Just until…" I interrupted. "Until… Um…"

She nodded and sat down in an adjacent chair. "Of course, Miss Swan," she said, interrupted me mid-babble.

"Thank you, Doctor Brandon," I whispered.

She gave me a faint smile. "Please, call me Alice."

I attempted to turn my lips upward, though failed miserably as I nodded. "I'm Bella."

_-o-_

" _She'll have the cast for six weeks, but it should heal well."_

" _How did it happen?"_

" _I believe she simply tripped and fell…"_

I raised my head, bringing myself back to the present. The doctor had seen me, I'd been X-rayed and all was apparently well enough for me to get back onto campus.

"And she's joined us again!" Alice Brandon gave me a grin as she saw me move, cutting off her conversation with my medical doctor.

I sat upright, feeling slightly groggy, but still fairly human and attempted to stand. She crossed the room quickly but I held my hand up as she stretched her arm out to keep me steady. "I'll be okay," embarrassment that I'd asked her to stay flooding through me. The doctor would not doubt think I was truly pathetic.

She nodded, though didn't agree and I knew she'd be a step behind me, ready to catch me if I fell again. She grabbed my ruined jacket and slung her own around my shoulders. "Come now."

I didn't say a word as we made our way back out and towards her Mercedes, which she'd parked while I was getting my cast done. She made sure I was safely inside before getting into the driver's seat and reversing out. The trip back was much less rushed, though completely silent. I was too embarrassed to say anything, and Dr. Brandon didn't seem inclined to talk lest it need be. I watched her from the corner of my eyes and felt myself fall back into sheer astonishment.

Like Edward Cullen, Dr. Alice Brandon was simply glorious to look at.

Flashing lights and sirens caught our attention and she pulled to the side, letting her door window down for the police officer who'd waved us over. He was, to put simply, huge and towered over the vehicle.

"License and regist-"

Dr. Brandon's expression changed from one of polite annoyance to what could only be described as sheer hatred as the officer halted mid-sentence. But she took a breath, handed out her papers, but said nothing. The officer's face mirrored hers and he tossed them back inside, seeming to take a small amount of vindictive glee when they broke free and scattered over her lap and onto the car floor.

"What's happened here, Officer?" I asked from the passenger side, seeing as my lecturer was inclined to say nothing.

His expression changed again, from glee to horror as he caught sight of me. His eyes moved from me, to Dr. Brandon, and back again. "No…" he muttered, "you can't… No!"

"Officer?" I pressed. "What?"

His focus was entirely on Dr. Brandon who stared back, her face impassive. "Is there a problem, Officer?" she asked in a sugary sweet tone.

I may not have known her all that long, but even I could hear the sarcasm which wove around her apparently inane statement. The policeman's jaw clenched and he lunged forward, clearly ready to tear open the door. Dr. Brandon's arm shot out and her fingers circled around his wrist and squeezed tightly.

"Let's not do that," she continued in the baby-sweet voice. "We wouldn't want to get ourselves into an itty-bitty problem of any sort now, would we?"

The policeman was huge, and her hand didn't even reach fully around, but it was clear he was in sheer agony as she gripped tighter still before releasing him and pushing her foot against the accelerator. He was forced to jump back to avoid getting hit by the car as she pulled back into traffic. Brakes slammed as she cut in but Alice didn't seem to care as we hurtled through, entering the university grounds far more quickly than it would have been at legal speed limits.

She said nothing as she turned off the car and walked around to me. "Come now," she said, much more abrupt than she'd been with me before. "You need to get back to your rooms."

I wanted to know what on earth had just happened but knew I'd get no answers as she pulled me towards the front door. She clearly just wanted to be rid of me.

"Will you be okay from here?" she asked as we neared front door. "Okay, good."

I hadn't answered but she'd already spun on her heel and headed back outside. This woman was a sheer contrast to the one who hadn't hesitated to stay with me at the hospital, who'd kept me company for hours, who had driven me to the emergency room herself. That woman appeared to have vanished into thin air. But only after that police officer…

My thoughts trailed into further confusion as Edward Cullen hurried out from another building and met her at her vehicle. She flung her hands up in the air, clearly frustrated and Edward reached out and held his face in her hands. She calmed down almost immediately, though looked as if she wanted to burst into tears as he placed a strand of hand behind her ear. He took a step back and she fell into his arms and buried her face into his chest, her shoulders shaking.

He held her close, and whispered something to her and slowly, slowly, she stopped shaking. It was far too  _familiar_  to be looking at but I couldn't tear myself away. As if sensing me, Edward glanced up and his dark eyes met my own, clearly angry. He said something else to Alice who nodded and handed over her keys before walking to the passenger side and sitting inside. Edward's eyes held mine for a few moments longer, clearly repulsed, before he turned and got into the driver's seat.

I turned and headed for the dorm elevator with my head down, disgusted with myself.


End file.
